Just Some Nonsense
by A Lurking Demon of the Night
Summary: Sugar high teenagers. Random Doctor Who characters making cameos. Clan cats dancing to the disco. Firestar on crack. Prophecies of falling stars? And this is just the beginning… Like the title says, just a load of Nonsense. T for swearing


**Heys. I know I haven't been updating, but I have *Shudders* **_**Writer's Block. **_***Shudders again* And so I created something that is pure nonsense. Bwahahahahaaa*Choke* Right. **

**Summary: **_Sugar high teenagers. Random Doctor Who characters making cameos. Clan cats dancing to the disco. Firestar on crack. Prophecies of falling stars? And this is just the beginning…_

One day, a certain somebody named Addy was sitting at a laptop, and- Sleeping? Yes, she was snoozing with her head on her head, almost falling over.

Now, before you start complaining that this is supposed to be a Warriors fanfic, here comes a silver tabby cat, who leaps up onto the desk where Addy is sleeping. "Hey. Lazy head!" the she-cat smacked Addy in the face, who yelped and fell off her chair.

"…Brookstar?" Addy asked wearily.

"Who else, moron?" Brookstar asked, rolling her blue eyes. "Now, in case you've forgotten, you have a comedy to be writing."

"Comedy-?" Addy mumbled, then shot up, knocking over her chair. "OH, SNAP!" She shouted, grabbing her laptop and running from the room.

Brookstar let out an annoyed sigh, then jumped off the desk and ran after her.

Now, we have a talking cat. What next?

But this is a stupid story, and we need a lot of stupidity!

At what looked like a studio, Addy ran into the room, knocking Russell T. Davies over. "Oy!"

"Shut up, RTD! You know I'm in a hurry!" Addy yelled, running from the room.

David Tennant and Catherine Tate both sniggered as RTD slipped on a banana peel.

In yet another studio room, Addy reached a desk and sat down, placing her laptop on the surface, and stared at the screen.

Brookstar padded into the room, looking at Addy's laptop screen.

"…Well, are you going to write anything?" She meowed.

"Yes! Yes." Addy began typing.

_Once upon a time, there was a crazy cat. Her name was Leopardstar. She was the boss of RiverClan, but nobody liked her very much._

_Then she went to Wal Mart_

"Wal Mart? Cats don't have Wal Mart!" Brookstar protested.

"You want the goddamn comedy or not?" Addy snapped.

_to get some shoes. She picked out Converse, because Converse is AWESOME!!1!!111!_

"_I have Converse."She said. "Now I can take over the clans!" Putting on her converse shoes, Leopardstar then PWNed Tigerstar and Firestar and Onestar._

"But Onestar wasn't a leader at the same time as Tigerstar!" Brookstar exclaimed.

"SHADDUP!" Addy yelled,

"But we want this comedy to be historically accurate!" Brookstar whined.

Addy growled and punched Brookstar into next week.

***SpongeBob Narrator Voice* 1 week later.**

Addy watched as Brookstar came flying through the temporal rift that had been created by the sheer magnitude of her punch, causing a chain reaction that could tear a hole in the universe the size of

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the one saying that!" The Doctor yelled, randomly invading the story.

Shut up. I didn't like your Doctor anyway.

"GASPETH!" Addy gaspethed. "You insulted DAVID TENNANT! DIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Addy began foaming at the mouth and then leapt at- Wait, what are you-? OW!!!!!!!!!!

"Jeez." Brookstar rolled her eyes. Hiya. The previous Narrator got killed for insulting David Tennant. Who PWNz, by the way.

"Here here!" Addy cheered. "Now, while you were flying through a gap in space, I finished the comedy."

_Once upon a time, there was a crazy cat. Her name was Leopardstar. She was the boss of RiverClan, but nobody liked her very much._

_Then she went to Wal Mart to get some shoes. She picked out Converse, because Converse is AWESOME!!1!!111!_

"_I have Converse."She said. "Now I can take over the clans!" Putting on her converse shoes, Leopardstar then PWNed Tigerstar and Firestar and Onestar._

_She then made the four clans into one, calling it LeopardClan, after it's AWESOME leader LEOPARDSTAR! It PWNz. _

_Becuz this random cat named Awesomepaw thought he was more AWESOME than Leopardstar, he decided to have a revolt. Leopardstar gave him his name, Awesomedude, and then Awesomedude PWNed Leopardstar._

"_I am now AWESOMESTAR!" Awesomestar declared. Everyone cheered and they danced around Leopardstar's ded body singing Play That Funky Music White Boy. _

_THE END._

Brookstar's eye twitched.

"What? Don't you like it?" Addy demanded.

"…It's fine…" Brookstar nodded before she fainted.

**I think I overdid the stupidity. Anyone care? I DON'T! **


End file.
